DMRP-10 Blue C.A.P and Black DaiBanZai
|Image = |Translation = |Gallery = DMRP-10 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dmrp10 |Release = June 22, 2019 |Next = |Previous = DMRP-09 New Zone Was Born! Super GR and Orega Ora!! |Block = Gacharange Series |Symbol = }} DMRP-10 Blue C.A.P and Black DaiBanZai is the 10th DMRP booster pack in the OCG. Details *This set introduces multicolored twinpact cards with Enemy Civilizations. * Set Breakdown *This set includes cards, including: **7 Ultra Golden Cards **3 Master Cards **12 Super Rares **12 Very Rares **21 Rares **31 Uncommons **39 Commons Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Mana Drive * * Contents Ultra Golden Card *G1/G7 Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity *G2/G7 Mega Magma Dragon *G3/G7 Bolbalzak Ex *G4/G7 Miraculous Snare *G5/G7 Miraculous Truce *G6/G7 Ragnarok, the Clock *G7/G7 Demon's Light *M1/M3 Captain Aarukait *M2/M3 Wayball Wayball *M3/M3 Do Raganzak 卍, Daibanzai *S1/S12 God Gayondam *S2/S12 Imamugu, Senior Judgment Officer *S3/S12 Gimshou, Green Knowledge Silver *S4/S12 Jude Luka, Kyokugensei *S5/S12 Perfect Water *S6/S12 Daftphantoma, Necro Dragon Armored *S7/S12 Jawal Pendora, Shinjura *S8/S12 Goodlooking Bravo *S9/S12 EmoG *S10/S12 Blanky, Runaway Jet *S11/S12 Bangrid Cross Seven *S12/S12 Yamaion, Iokaio *1/103 白皇鎧の意志 ベアスケス Beaskes, White Emperor 's Will *2/103 サハラン / レッド・マジック Sabaran, Red Attack Silver / Red Magic *3/103 エンペラー土偶郎 Emperor Doguro *4/103 機動基盤 コア・キャリバー / エレクトロ・シャワー Core Calibur, Mobile Base / Electro Shower *5/103 イグゾースト・II・フォー Exhaust Two Four *6/103 ザーク卍ウィンガー Szark Ban Winger *7/103 スキマ・デ・ミール / こちらにイラッシャ～イ・・・! Sukima De Meer / Welcome to ~ here...! *8/103 罪罰執行 ジョ喰ンマ Jogranma, Shimbatsushikou *9/103 ジギー " " ボルト / ドワン Ziggy Thunder Bolt / Round One *10/103 MEGATOON・ドッカンデイヤー MEGATOON Dokkandeiya *11/103 グリージ・ファブノーレ / Greeji Fabnore / Vanish Death *12/103 ΚΔΖ ガッパゼオ Gappazeo, Kuderze *13/103 パッパラパーリ Papparapali Nights *14/103 青守銀 シルト/ Silt , Blue Defense Silver / Killer Tune *15/103 音奏 ピア・ニー Pia Ni, Play Music *16/103 ♪奏でよグローリー ♪ Play by Glory *17/103 マグ・カジロ Magu Kajiro *18/103 ジェンネ・トーピー / GYORAI-CANNON! Jenne Topy / GYORAI-CANNON! *19/103 ヘールム・エンジオン Healm Endion *20/103 */肆幻ウナバレズ/* */ Unavarez, Shigen /* *21/103 ゴウモン 丙-二式 Hei-Nishiki, Goumon *22/103 モウドク 乙-一式 Otsu-Isshiki, Moudoku *23/103 の ウゴカ・ザルコ/ の Ugoka Saruko, Darkness's End / Glow of Rebirth *24/103 乱罪 ダイパ殺デー Daipasatsude, Ranshin *25/103 罪・獄・殺 Shin Koku Satsu *26/103 FASORASI・ドッカン/♪ドはドッカンのド FASORASI Dokkan / ♪Dowadokkannodo *27/103 龍装車 ニドギュリオン Nidogyurion, Dragon Armored Car *28/103 MANGANO-CASTLE! MANGANO-CASTLE! *29/103 ラフシアIII Rafusia Third *30/103 虹色妖精ポミリン / レイニー・アトラス Pomirin, Rainbow Faerie / Rainy Atlas *31/103 龍装車 リブリジオ Rinurijio, Dragon Armored Car *32/103 クマニャー Kumana, Muny *98/103 ソイソイミー Soisoimi *33/103 ロケパン万次郎 Rokepan Maniro *34/103 捕縛の意志 フェルメル Felmel, Capturing Will *35/103 奇石 ジャーリー / センチメンタル・ジャーリー Jarly, Strange Stone / Sentimental Jarly *36/103 音奏 トランパトラ Trumpetora, Play Music *37/103 音奏 シャンタン Shantan, Play Music *38/103 ♪審らかな絆をすませば ♪Tsumabirakanakizunaosumaseba *39/103 ディスペネ・ユグラシル Dispene Yugrasil *40/103 シェイク・シャーク Shake Shark *41/103 機術士 マギー /「ハンドのパワーです」Magi, Mechanic / 「Power of Hand Desu」 *42/103 遺跡隠れ ダンゴウ Dangou, Hidden Ruins *43/103 */肆幻ノビアミール/* */ Nobiamil, Shigen /* *44/103 ディープ a.k.a. 滝w Deep a.k.a Waterfall *45/103 イェーガー Jager a.k.a. Jet *46/103 ダラク 丙-二式 Hei-Nishiki, Daraku *47/103 凶鬼30号 カーン / オッケー・パンチ Khan, Misfortune Demon 30 / Okke Punch *48/103 シュレー・ディンガー Shure Dinga *49/103 ガル・モルガーニ Gal Morgani *50/103 凶鬼51号 ハーシル Hasil, Misfortune Demon 51 *51/103 巨罪 ビース暴ト Beasbout, Kyosin *52/103 ブルンランブル Brunrumble *53/103 龍装者“JET”レミング / ローレンツ・タイフーン Jet Reming, Dragon Armored / Lorentz Typhoon *54/103 SHUWAWA・ソソーダ SHUWAWA Sosoda *55/103 GIRIGIRI・チクタック GIRIGIRI Chiktak *56/103 デップとチールのサーカス Depp and Chil's Circus *57/103 スープリンス Souprins *58/103 スカップIII Scup Third *59/103 / Spring Seeker / Double Fall *60/103 難攻の超人 Attack Giant *61/103 ポルンデル Porndel, Megadel *62/103 ファリーエ Farie, Famik *63/103 たすけてレスきゅん Tasukete Resukyun *64/103 チョコっとファクトリー Chocolate Factory *65/103 の ティツィ Titsui, Evil Will *66/103 審絆の阻み 六華 Rokka, Judgment's Stop *67/103 半神の精霊バルス Balus, Halfgod Elemental *68/103 真古の育ち 古練 Koneri, Ancient Growth *69/103 鈍足の使徒アルナーシ Alnashi, Apostle of Sluggish *70/103 宣凶師ツモドビル Tsumodobil, the Explorer *71/103 ジョッキン・グラス Jockin Glass *72/103 TS-10 Shell, TS-10 *73/103 クリオ・ネック Clio Neck *74/103 龍装者 ギアファン Giafan, Dragon Armored *75/103 大海賊 コアンコ Coanco, Big Pirate *76/103 */弐幻コビトロ/* */ Kobitro, Nigen /* *77/103 サイバー a.k.a. 獅子 Cyber a.k.a Lion *78/103 スパイラル a.k.a. 竜巻 Spiral a.k.a Tornado *79/103 アアル a.k.a. 天国 Aaru a.k.a. Heaven *80/103 隠密ピーピング Covert Peeping *81/103 サツイ 丙-一式 Hei-Isshiki, Sasui *82/103 半魔の夜将ホルス Holus, Halfdemon Nightmaster *83/103 光線人形イメリウス Imerius, Light Ray Doll *84/103 デュラン・ベルトラン Duran Beltran *85/103 カビワッサン男 Kabiwassan Man *86/103 マンダ堕ム Mandadarmu, Jushin *87/103 衰罪 デ殺パイダー デ パイダー Desatspider, Suisin *88/103 Radio Head *89/103 ソニーソニック Sonysonic *90/103 The つけ漢 The Tsukemein *91/103 “ ”メガヒット Vocal Megahit *92/103 ドボルザウルス Dobolzaurus *93/103 タンスかみなりヒゲおやじ Closet Beard Father *94/103 喧嘩屋オウトッツ Outottsu, Kenkaya *95/103 スチームネオン・ストリート Steamneon Street *96/103 パキラキII Pakiraki Second *97/103 ぶたばら Tonbara *99/103 ガッドゥーラ Gaddura, Gaji *100/103 ボテグッタ Botegutta, Shiguta *101/103 マシュムリアン・ラプソディ Mashmurian Rhapsody *102/103 「かっ飛び～!!」SENKKO 「Flying～!!」SENKKO *103/103 キャンプダ・ホホホイ Campda Hohohoi Cycles Gallery Trivia * Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs